Shaman Ai
by Mizu Tobenai Kokoro
Summary: Torneo Shaman, aldea apache. Un misterioso grupo de jovenes músicas, una tímida flautista que capta la atención de uno de los protagonistas. [HoroxSui] [HaoxSui]
1. Música enigmática

Cuatro paredes envolvían al joven acostado quien dificultosamente intentaba conciliar el sueño, aunque sin mucho éxito. Se giraba a la derecha, izquierda, nuevamente a la derecha y miraba el cielo raso silencioso. ¿Qué era aquello que lo impedía dormirse de una buena vez? Intentó pensar en muchas cosas, pero la idea sola de intentar dormir era lo que lo mantenía despierto. Se sentó en la cama y rascó su nuca. Miró por la ventana y al no poder dormir se le apeteció salir a dar una vuelta.

Se colocó unos pantalones azules oscuros, su habitual musculosa de entrenamiento negra, sus botas y un paño blanco en la frente, acostumbrado en el cuando no encontraba o no quería buscar su bandana azul.

Saltó por la ventana y una leve brisa cálida sacudió su cabellera celeste, mientras que sus ojos apuntaban al horizonte.

Sin pensarlo, y solo, se internó en el bosque que tanto le recordaba a su infancia. Hojas de diferentes tonalidades verdes rozaban su cara mientras ramas crujían bajo sus botas azules y negras. Acariciaba las preciadas hierbas a la altura de sus brazos y procuraba no lastimar ninguna rama ni hoja. Subiéndose a un árbol había creído encontrar un lugar perfecto para el descanso.

Habiendo hallado un mullido lugar en la poblada copa de un árbol, se recostó, pero algo mas fue lo que llamó su atención. Una suave melodía, un sonido que le entregaba calidez y lo hacía feliz. ¿Cómo podía ser?

Lentamente bajo del árbol y se dispuso a seguir a la música mágica que lo había encantado, y su persecución lo había llevado al final de un claro, donde la luz de la luna iluminaba cada rincón con su luz plateada y embriagaba el lugar. El ambiente se había hecho mas espeso, como si el tiempo se fuera haciendo más y más lento. Por lo pronto, parecía que lo único que le interesaba al muchacho era encontrar al que producía semejante sonido. Su mirada recorría el claro de punta a punta sin éxito, pero fue allí cuando pudo vislumbrar una figura poco nítida. Intentó acercarse más pero aún no conseguía la vista del instrumento, le pareció una flauta traversa por la forma que los brazos de la figura se mantenían, y sus dedos se movían con tal gracia, pero más allá no logró ver, ya que se encontraba de espaldas al muchacho de cabellos celestes.

Su curiosidad aumentaba, quería saber con certeza la identidad del músico. Acercándose más nuevamente hizo crujir unas ramas, y luego de eso la música cesó. Unos ojos se posaron sobre el, y su cuerpo se paró en seco. La oscura figura parecía ser una jovencita, no mucho más mayor que el, de cabello largo y fue lo único que alcanzó a ver antes de que ella, aparentemente intimidada con la presencia del Usui, saliera corriendo, y devolviéndole el tiempo a la escena.

Totalmente pasmado, el joven comenzó a seguirla con sigilo, para no asustarla más y mientras lo hacía parecía escuchar un sonido de cascabeles que la acompañaban con cada movimiento. "¿Será acaso un espíritu?" Se preguntaba el joven. Cuando finalmente la perdió se dio cuenta de que había regresado de exactamente donde había salido, el hotel donde se alojaba el junto su equipo. Algo desganado, se dirigió a la entrada para encontrase con su compañero de equipo quien, sorprendido, lo miró de reojo mientras entraba y se acerco a él.

¿HoroHoro? Creí que te encontrabas arriba, ¿qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó el muchacho de ojos dorados con interés.

Déjame en paz chino, no son tus asuntos – Lo silenció Horokeu, algo divertido por la expresión furiosa de su compañero. Le entretenía siempre llevarlo a la desesperación y quicio.

¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? – Gritó Ren pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, HoroHoro le pegó unas leves palmadas en la cabeza y subió las escaleras a su cuarto.

Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo a el que daban todas las puertas de las habitaciones. Una solitaria ventana provocaba un ambiente de tranquilidad iluminando el pasadizo por el que caminaba el joven con insomnio.

Al llegar a su habitación se tendió nuevamente en su lecho, pero esta vez ya no le interesaba ni el cielo raso desnudo de colores donde generalmente solía perderse contando cosas que no veía y quedaba dormido del cansancio, solo le interesaba averiguar. Averiguar su identidad. ¿Qué era lo que le atraía de aquella extraña y tímida personalidad? ¿Acaso podría ser que aquel ser enigmático lo hay encantado simplemente con su música? ¿O simplemente el hecho de su identidad oculta lo mantenía interesado, expectante?

Sin atormentarse más con estas preguntas que corrían por su mente, se cubrió con una delgada sábana color manteca y lentamente fue cerrando los ojos hasta que el cansancio pudo con él, soñando con la mágica melodía y alguien misterioso que corría pero que jamás alcanzaba.

**Notas de la autora:**

_Nyaaaa!... no sabía como terminarlo -.-! Me quedó corto pero bueno, lo vengo prometiendo hace tiempo ya y… aquí está, Shaman Ai, y la introducción a un nuevo personaje ajeno a la historia. Lo más difícil es comenzar con esto… más que nada con lo atareada que estoy y con mi falta de imaginación… Ya tengo hasta casi el final, pero tendría que discutir el resto con Horitu. A todo esto, creo que exageré algo con la majestuosidad de la interpretación de la flautista, pero… algo tenía que dejar encantado a Horo ¿no creen?... En fin, veré cuando subiré mi próximo capítulo y hasta entonces._

_Sui-Chan _


	2. Encuentros Inesperados

La dorada luz del alba comenzaba a iluminar cada recoveco de aquella habitación de paredes blancas adornadas de algunos tapices con dibujos incaicos. En un rincón de esta había un bulto de ropa bastante grande y en el rincón contrario yacía una tabla de nieve, cubierta por su funda donde se leían las iniciales del propietario, quien por cierto dormía plácidamente entre sábanas blancas y manteca, mientras que una pequeña criaturita, también perdida entre sueños, lo acompañaba.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió lentamente dejando pasar aún más luz y junto con esta la figura de una jovencita. Sin temor a despertarlo se acercó a la cama del muchacho y se sentó en el borde de esta. Se quedó unos segundos apreciándolo hasta que de una vez, se acerco a una de sus orejas y suavemente…

¡DESPIERTA HERMANO! – Gritó sonriente.

¿Eh? ¿Qué? – Somnoliento se quitó las sábanas que lo cubrían para jalar de estas y cubrirse esta vez por completo al ver que la figura se trataba nada más y nada menos que su querida hermana, Pilika.

¿Será así todo los días hermano? Sabes muy bien que debíamos vernos en la recepción hace cincuenta minutos. ¡Ya he confeccionado el itinerario de hoy! Vamos a entrenar hasta más tarde por haberte quedado dormido hermano… ¿Hermano? – Pilika se acercó a las sábanas donde dormía su hermano mayor al ver que no le contestaba, y lo sacudió frenéticamente.

El muchacho solo se levantó lentamente con los ojos entrecerrados y se colocó su uniforme de entrenamiento color negro, para luego caer rendido en el suelo nuevamente.

¿Qué ocurre hermano? ¿No te recostaste temprano ayer como te ordené? – Inquirió la jovencita de cabellos celestes de brazos cruzados.

No… es que… Bueno yo… - Las palabras parecían no salir de la boca del joven inventando una excusa valedera. ¿Qué iba a responderle? ¿Qué había estado persiguiendo a una jovencita cuyo nombre e identidad desconocía por el bosque a medianoche? – No me di cuenta de la hora ayer hermana… no pude dormirme.

Pues ahora si que estabas durmiendo plácidamente – Contestó enfadada mientras lo jalaba de la ropa y, tomando su tabla lo sacaba, junto con Koloro de la habitación.

Bajando por las escaleras se podía vislumbrar a un grupo de jóvenes animados y algo escandalosos charlando todos juntos en una mesa. Uno de ellos se volteó a las escaleras y levantando una mano los invitó a acercarse. Algo más despierto el joven Usui se encaminó hacia aquella mesa, pero un jalón de su hermana lo detuvo.

- Oh no hermano, eso si que no… Tu debes entrenar… – Continuó empujando pero cuando su hermano rogó por un desayuno, no tuvo otra opción que acceder y permitirle sentarse con el resto de sus compañeros.

Ambos tomaron asiento entre ellos, HoroHoro junto a Yoh y Ren y Pilika junto a Tamao y Anna con quienes comenzó a hablar a penas instalada en el sitio. Su hermano ya sentado se untó mantequilla y dulce sobre una tostada y juntó con una taza de café para despertarse comenzó a desayunar. Todo se disfrutaba con tranquilidad, hasta que un comentario de alguien sentado junto al joven de cabellos celestes claros tensó el ambiente.

Dinos HoroHoro, ¿Qué andabas haciendo ayer a tales horas de la noche afuera? – Preguntó el chino, haciendo que el Usui se atragantara con la tostada y que su hermana le dirigiera una mirada asesina.

¿A que se refiere Ren con ese comentario hermano? – Su plática con Tamao fue interrumpida.

Te dije que eso no te incumbía Ren… – La mirada asesina fue esta vez por parte de HoroHoro hacia Ren, quien intentaba contener la risa dificultosamente.

¿Y bien hermano? Espero tu respuesta – Pilika ya comenzaba a perder la paciencia, mientras Yoh reía con ganas, como siempre lo hacía y le pegaba unas palmadas a la espalda del nervioso Ainu.

Yo, salí a caminar… Es todo, no podía conciliar el sueño y salí a caminar y… ¿¡Tu de que demonios te ríes? – Gritó furioso levantándose de su asiento mientras el joven castaño le seguía entregando una boba sonrisa – Vamos Pilika – Ordenó su hermano irascible saliendo de la puerta principal del hotel apache.

Una vez fuera, intentó caminar más rápido para evitar las preguntas insistentes de su hermana. Sin darse cuenta había aumentado demasiado la velocidad y ya había perdido el hotel atrás junto con los gritos de su hermana, implorando que lo esperara. Giró la cabeza hacia atrás para vislumbrarla, sin detenerse, por lo que de pronto cayó al suelo habiendo golpeado a otra persona, quien también habría caído. La jovencita castaña vestida en tonalidades verdes se disculpó completamente roja por el suceso. Su voz le llamó la atención al joven, quién la ayudó a levantarse.

Descuida, fue culpa mía, no vi por donde venía – La tomó de la mano y recogió su instrumento. Su… ¿flauta?

Yo… lo siento… es que tengo entrenamiento ahora… iba muy deprisa y… - De pronto pareció reconocerlo por lo que su rubor fue en aumento hasta que le rindió una suave reverencia y comenzó a correr nuevamente, con el tintineo de sus cascabeles al compás de su correr.

¡Espera! No… - Intentó detenerla pero era demasiado tarde, la hubiera seguido de no ser porque su hermana lo alcanzó, junto con Koloro y su tabla, listos para entrenar.

¿Qué sucede hermano? ¿La conoces? – Preguntó Pilika tomándolo del brazo derecho y entregándole su tabla, mientras que Koloro se posaba sobre su hombro contrario, sonriente.

Yo…yo… en verdad no la conozco – Contestó algo aturdido el Ainu a su hermana confundida que lo observaba con sus ojos celestes profundos y una mueca de curiosidad en el rostro. Intentó seguir con la mirada el recorrido de la apenada jovencita, hasta que su figura se perdió entre la multitud que atestaba las calles de la aldea apache.

La noche comenzaba a caer y la luna ayudaba a los árboles a proyectar una sombra lúgubre en los alrededores de los campos de entrenamiento de los Ainu. La débil escarcha se comienza a derretir, dejando el campo tal y como se encontraba en realidad dando por concluido el entrenamiento. La jovencita de cabellos celestes, bastante conforme solo le dio unas palmadas en el hombro a su hermano regalándole una sonrisa. Este, indiferente, ni la miró, solo le hizo un ademán para que la siguiera al hotel a comer algo y descansar de una vez por todas.

Está bien hermano, te comprendo. Como tu desempeño hoy fue muy bueno… Mañana tendrás toda la tarde libre – Dijo su hermana mientras se enfilaban hacia el edificio.

¿Solo la tarde?... ¿Por qué no el día completo? Vamos Pilika, solo esta vez – Le rogó poniendo una cara con la cual su hermana no tuvo mas elección que acceder a la petición de su hermano mayor. – Gracias Pilika, en verdad te lo agradezco. – Diciendo esto la abrazó con fuera y, acompañado de Koloro, comenzó a correr hacia el hotel.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró nuevamente con el comedor atestado de gente como solía estarlo por las noches. Shamanes y sus espíritus llenos de júbilo, disfrutando juntos con sus compañeros. Esforzando un poco la vista encontró al grupo de Yoh, como siempre, armando mas lío que el salón entero junto. Sin dudarlo un momento comenzó a esquivar las mesas y sillas que armaban un laberinto hasta el grupo pero tuvo la mala suerte de golpear a alguien quien transportaba la comida para ella y su equipo.

Yo…yo… disculpa… - Al bajar la vista para ver quien había caído era ni mas ni menos que cierta joven castaña de profundos ojos verdes quien juntaba todo el alboroto del suelo.

Está bien. No se preocupe, yo… – La muchacha alzó la vista para encontrarse con aquel muchacho que le hacia ponerse nerviosa y roja como rubí.

Tu eres… déjame ayudarte – La toma por la mano como por la mañana haciendo que su rostro denote aun mas el nerviosismo que la acosaba. – Permíteme – Continuó el Ainu tomando los platos y ayudándola a cargarlos a la mesa.

No... no es necesario… yo… los llevaré – Pero antes de que pudiera responder sus palabras con actos, el joven ya había tomado todo y le sonreía desde arriba.- Gracias – Balbuceó apenada mientras se acercaban a su mesa donde se encontraban dos jovencitas mas y un muchacho, al parecer nada encantado por la situación.

Aquí esta todo, disculpa – Fueron las ultimas palabras de HoroHoro mientras se alejaba acompañado del _Kurukukú_ de su espíritu, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

La muchacha solo se sentó en la mesa junto al joven de cabellos oscuros que la miraba de reojo. Su amiga rubia reía por lo bajo, mientras que la otra, de cabello negro suspiraba mientras observaba la comida recién traída. Acercando una de sus manos a el envoltorio de una hamburguesa la castaña se disponía a comer, pero una mano, más pálida que la suya la detuvo, observándola con sus curiosos ojos negros.

¿Y bien?

¿Y bien que?

Oh vamos Sui, te conozco desde hace mucho. Dime quien es.

No lo conozco, solo me ayudó a cargar las cosas.

Ambos fueron interrumpidos por unos amenazantes ojos celestes desde la otra fila. A la muchacha de cabellos negros no el interesaba en lo más mínimo su encuentro, ni la identidad del muchacho ni los sentimientos de Sui hacia el, solo quería comer de una buena vez. Los demás comprendieron sin necesidad de uso a la palabra. Cenaron y no se tocó más el asunto, aunque había dos miradas acusadoras que no dejaban de posarse sobre la jovencita que despreocupadamente cenaba y aprovechaba cada momento sin ser observada para mirar a cierta mesa…

Poco a poco los estómagos satisfechos comenzaron a abandonar uno por uno aquel salón hasta que quedaron unos pocos grupos tomando un té o terminando su postre. Sui se levantó de la mesa con una reverencia hacia el resto y subió la escalinata que la llevaría a su habitación para descansar por fin luego de todas las emociones acontecidas a lo largo del día. De pronto se paró en seco y vio como alguien le regalaba una sonrisa.

Debemos dejar de encontrarnos así – Rió el muchacho – Algún día de estos terminaré lastimándote.

Go… Gomen nasai – Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir – Yo solo iba… - Comenzó a decir pero fue interrumpida.

Mañana tengo todo el día libre, Yo… me preguntaba si te gustaría… ¿pasear?... o interpretar para mi, tu música es muy bonita. – Él continuaba sonriéndole y ella cada vez se ponía más nerviosa.

Yo… yo… claro… - Contestó antes de desaparecer de la mirada del muchacho y correr por el hall principal del segundo piso hacia su habitación encerrándose en ella.

**Notas de la autora:**

_Bueno, he aquí el capítulo 2. Un poco más largo que el anterior pero cada vez se va poniendo mejor en mi opinión -! Jajaja. Quizás se conocieron muy rápido. Y si, lo admito, no se quien le pediría salir a una chica con la que se encuentra siempre así y que salieran. Demo… Horo es diferente, además, no es una cita, solo le pidió que interpretara para el. Pobre Sui, veremos como les va en el Cáp. 3. Hasta entonces Sayonara a mi único lector ¬¬… xDDD._

_Sui-Chan_


End file.
